Dash
by FanficOzzy
Summary: It's hard avoiding a hot, eye-dropping stud in P.E. especially if he has his eyes on you and you only. The least Carlos can do is, dash. One-shot. Boy X Boy. Jarlos.


Wow! Where did this come from? If you guys really know me, you would know I that I really don't like one-shots and Jarlos. However I wanted to check if my Smutt writing skills were good, and I could only picture James doing this to Carlos so yeah. . .

I took a month analyzing and well checking that it was good enough to post. Daniel told me to give this story to him because he can "help it". I turned him down and worked really hard. Help me prove that I did okay!

**Disclaimer**: Any characters and properties based off the band and show is owned by the show and band, "Big Time Rush". Any ideas or character that came out of my brain are mine.

Please enjoy: _Dash_

* * *

Carlos Garcia, a sophomore in Palm Woods High twitted his fingers, sweat drifted off his neck, like a raindrop runs off a window. His eyebrow twitched with excitement, he glanced to his left then his right. No sign of him. A sigh of relieve washed over him, finally a day without him. The whistle was blown, with one final glance his thrusted his body forward and dashed. Students formed a group behind the sophomore to protect him, just in case. Headed off the straight track and heading to the curve, his left eye wondered off to his left. There he was, his heart beat went even faster, a chill went over him, he nearly tripped. He was off and so was James.

James is a senior at Palm Woods High, and the most hated student there as well. For the most part he was bisexual however he leaned towards men more and took PDA to the next level. If he ever found someone willing to date him, he'll swallow them in crowds, boy or girl. It simply disgusted people. Oh yeah, he also put his tongue down Carlos' throat; forcefully. As in, he'll force Carlos to kiss him every single time they had to run a lap, they run laps everyday.

And everyday it was the same thing over and over again. Carlos trying his fastest to either run from James or to slow down enough for James to keep going and ignore him. However, James would always catch up with the Latino or slow down with him. Once James even tackled the Latino to the ground and pinned him so he could eat his mouth. Students would always persuade Carlos into telling somebody like a parent or a teacher but the Latino would always deny the request, not wanting to ruin somebody's life simply for a little crush.

The group of students made a line behind the Latino, just in case James happen to catch up. James noticed the Latino all the way in the front, he cursed under his breath, he should have waited to go to the restroom after. Now he had to run as fast as he could to catch up, he took an other glance and saw the line forming, how he hated the students. With all of the power within the brunette, he thrusted his body forward and ran as fast as his legs can go. It wasn't really a challenge catching up especially since he is the fastest runner in the class. He just couldn't get pass the line of students, he cursed under his breath again. He needed to kiss Carlos right now, or he'll be done with the run.

James ducked his head and rolled his shoulders, he found himself dashing forward and breaking apart the line of students. They gasped and cursed at him, he chuckled and looked back at them and winked. He was about ten feet away from the Latino, but he couldn't reach him, he was so close but so very far away too. James was exhausted, but he'll do anything at this point. His feet levitated off the ground, arms over his head straight forward. Fingers grasping, jaw dropping, smile forming, smile dropping.

"Fuck, why can't you just leave me alone!" The Latino, Carlos said. His knee was cut and blood was dripping, he gasped for breath while trying to get rid of James' grasp.

"Why are you always playing hard to get, literally?" James in between breaths, short from the run and dive he took. He notice the blood and the wound, he used his free hand to drag himself up to Carlos. He pecked the wound and winked at Carlos.

The Latino wanted to hurl, he looked around and noticed the group of kids passing the brunette and himself, each one giving him a worry look. He mouthed something for them to know that everything was okay. He turned his head, noticing his leg was free from the grasp. His mouth was immediately met upon an other, James'. The brunette's hand traveled to the back of Carlos' head, making the kiss rough. Unfortunately, caught off guard, his mouth was slightly opened, so James was able to access the inside of the Latino's mouth.

James moaned, this was absolutely worth the hatred, the loss of breath, and the scrap he got on his jaw. Did James long for this everyday of every second of his life, he feels as a butterfly would coming out of its cacoon and spreading its wings and flying around. The Latino swarmed and tried to escape from the kiss, but from the lack of strength he had against the brunette he failed.

Aside from completely being embarrassed everyday and having a girlfriend while this was happening, he hated the fact that it had to be a guy kissing him, he would rather prefer his best friend's girlfriend, Lucy. Of all the girls that are filled with with crazy hormones, it had to be a boy with crazy hormones.

He kicked, he wiggled, he put his hand up to the brunette's stomach up to his chest to push him away, touching him there was rather hot, even for Carlos. He knew the brunette was built and well, attractive, but damn he would admit touching his stomach and chest and feeling his abs is probably the hottest thing he has touched, aside from touching his girlfriend's boobs one time on accident.

James released and got up from the ground and ran, limping in a way. Carlos was left on the ground, lips still parting, head against the floor, and leg bloody. He used his hands to guide himself up and wobbled fast to the end.

* * *

The brunette sat on the bleachers while the coach gave instructions to the class to follow. Unable to concentrate from the lack of view he had on the Latino, he ignored the future instructions. He knew for a fact that Carlos would never consider to be late or ditch for that matter, so it was a little weird not seeing him in class today. He guided himself up from the bleachers and walked around glancing left and right to spot him.

_Nothing, crap. Today is official the worst day ever,_ he mumbled. He fumbled for the waistband of his blue physical Ed shorts and took out his lucky comb. He brushed his hair and felt a knot in his stomach. Once again he needed to release fluid within him around the same time again.

With permission from the coach, James walked into the locker rooms and headed into the restroom there. He stood in front of the stool and released his fluid, there he heard a little slam, it was a locker door. Out of curiosity he walked to the door and peeked out, with his shorts back on his waist. Yet, he couldn't tell or see who exactly did the slam with the lockers being horizontal and him being in a vertical position.

He step out the restroom and went forward, getting curious. He poked his head to where he heard the locker door. There he was, Carlos Garcia, shirtless and in his boxers, changing into his P.E. uniform and being late to class. His biceps flexing with every move, torso glimmering with sunlight, bulge popping out. He wanted this, he dreamed this, he need this. He dashed to the smaller man. He grasped the Latino's arms and shoved him against the locker doors.

A low shriek came from Carlos, he looked up seeing James. His eyes widened, his arms clenched.

"What the fuck! Leave me the fuck alone!" He struggled getting control of his arms since the brunette was more built than him.

"You have no idea how bad I need this." James attacked his neck, sucking the skin purple, he detached himself and licked the hickey. Going to the Latino's neck bone. A low moan came from Carlos.

"Fuck me," this shocked James. He would have never ever thought that he would agree to this.

"I'll think about it." At this point he released his grasp and fumbled lifting the Latino's P.E. shirt that he happen to put on before his encounter with James. He brought his mouth up by licking his way up his collarbone to his adams apple to his destination. Slowly both of them made contact, James grinned while Carlos lunged forward connecting their lips. The kiss is rough, there's lip biting, teeth scraping, and sexy moans.

They detach for a second, getting Carlos' shirt off of him. Once the shirt is off, James flings it across the locker room floor. Immediately after, the horny brunette starts kissing his way down the tanned skin.

Carlos moans with excitement once James starts sucking on his nipple. With his left hand he gropes himself, he loves being played with. A low moan comes deep from Carlos' throat once James switches sucking nipples. Carlos turns his head looking at the clock above.

1:27

If he was not mistaking, this period ended at 1:35.

"O-one twenty th-three" James guides himself down with his tongue. Tracing the raven-haired boy's impeccable abs. He moans with excitement once he reaches the waistband of the Latino's underwear.

"James!" James head pops up upon hearing his name.

"Yeah?" A little worried that the Latino would change his mind.

"It's one twenty four now." His head hits the locker door once James starts rubbing his hand along his chest and rich caramel abs.

"So?" James heads for the waistband again, and this time actually taking them off. The raven-haired boy's member pops up in front of the brunette.

"Class ends a- aww fuck," Carlos groups himself as James starts bobbing his head front and back. James nibbles down his length scraping his way up to the head. Then tracing the vein down with his tongue until he reaches a ball, which he starts sucking. "A-at one th-thirty f-five".

This time James actually paid attention, his head pop up and looked in the direction of the clock.

"We only have a couple of minutes".

"No shit."

"Well, we better make this quick," with that being said the tall brunette put two fingers in his mouth, swirling them with his tongue trying to coat them with saliva. Meanwhile Carlos, had dropped his shorts and was now doing the same to the horny brunette's. Once he did, he was able to see the brunette's length popping out; red and leaky.

"No underwear huh?" He says closing his eyes and does little kitten licks, not used to any gay experience.

"With P.E. shorts, really? Who would want to?" James hisses, hand going back into Carlos' hair to hold the black locks tight in his fist, pushing Carlos' head closer so he can start sucking. Carlos opens his mouth and takes the head in and gracefully starts sucking.

"Sh-shit," he curses. Both heads snap up to the sound of noise, seeming like a door opening. Panicking, both go to the nearest door in sight, which happens to be the equipment room. Carlos barely has time to grab his shorts before chatter of teens fill the room. The room is dark. Carlos scared of someone opening the door and seeing him nude in front of another guy. Somehow he seems to forget when he feels his length being suck under him.

"J-James, we can't," a low raspy moan comes from him once James swirls his length in his mouth like a lollipop. "Too ma-many people outside," he says moaning high like a girl.

James lets go and Carlos whimpers at the loss. "Come on, let's do it _like nobody's around_," he says and gracefully sucks his fingers again. Carlos seems to forget his argument once he feels fingers trace around his entrance. Carlos shuddered under his touch, slightly squirming in the room as James swirled the tip of his finger around the rim before he swept another stripe over it.

"J-James," Carlos panted out and arched his back, his hands grabbing an item he believes is a noodle for swimming. As the brunette surged his finger forward into the tight heat. "Fuck! James!" Carlos cried out, James dipping his finger in and out, fingering around the rim before he adds another finger, then the next in the clenching entrance. It only takes a few more thrust for both James and Carlos have enough with James' teasing and start getting to the point. But something catches their eyes, it's dark and both of them want to see each other faces.

"Want to see you fuck yourself against my dick," he says and it isn't until he says that Carlos feels something around his head. He pulls on it and now he's able to see James pinning him to the wall.

James removes his fingers and Carlos whimpers at the loss of touch. Carlos moans as he stops stroking his cock and straddles the brunette. Sinking down onto James' cock, causing Carlos to gasp and stroke his member rapidly feeling his need to release quicken. When he was settled on James' length, the smaller boy begins to bounce up and down on his member, clenching his walls around James' cock when he felt his length twitch inside him. James hummed as he pounded upward in the hot entrance.

"S-so fucking hot," James gets ahold of the Latino's hips and rapid increases his thrust, causing Carlos to stroke hie erection faster and faster making his time to release come faster. It isn't until he curses in Spanish, James fast-going thrust become insanely fast and it's hard for both of them to handle.

"F-Fuck you're so f-fucking tight~," he mumbles this over and over. Meanwhile Carlos can't hold on any longer; hot white cum explodes off his erected member making his entrance clench tight almost choking the brunette's dick in some sort of choke hold. James can't help but also come soon after into the now exhausted Carlos. Both are panting and longing for a much needed rest but consider that they are in an equipment room with people outside, they really question that out and hope no one is outside.

"W-well. . . That was good," Carlos says blushing a bit once he sees James eyes looking over his figure once again.

"Good? You mean great!" James smirked standing fully now, picking up his shorts and putting them back on himself again.

"Yeah. . . So about me and you?" He asks out of curiosity, wanting a response.

"You want to go out?" James asks watching Carlos put on his briefs.

"Is that a question or. . ."

"Yeah, it is" he says closing the gap between them.

"I mean-, sure. I like this" Carlos' cheeks having a shade of pink. Carlos leaned forward wanting to kiss, but was rejected by James.

"Wait, before we do anything. I want to know why you said yeah?"

"Well, when we were running yesterday- I guess I couldn't get you out my mind; and well, it irritated me. Then I talked to my friend Logan and he said that maybe I had a crush on you and the only way to see if I had feelings for you was to see how far I would go. . . and well I guess I do."

"I guess I do too," he said romantically. Then James grabbed ahold of Carlos' head and connect their lips together. Once they stopped, another question came to the brunette's head.

"Is Logan gay?" Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"I think, why?"

"Have you thought of ever doing a threes-"

"No," he said connecting their lips.

* * *

You like? If so, Review and favorite please. Also please note that I will not be making a sequel. . . Well if I get a good amount of favorites and reviews, I might consider. So yeah. . . We'll see.

Xoxo

Ozzy


End file.
